BREEZY
by dyn-amity
Summary: " Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah aku menyukaimu, entah itu sampai kapan pun " "Hyung aku juga mau" Pinta Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang tengah menenggak air minumnya, sesaat setelah Wonwoo selesai, aii minum itu langsung raib diambil oleh yang meminta dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dibekas minuman bibir Wonwoo.


**BREEZY**

dyn_amity

.

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : BLB | BoysXBoys | Yaoi | Bromance |

.

.

One Shoot

.

.

Warning : Don't be a Plagiat.

If You Hate this fict just leave this page

And don't judge me.

.

100% MINE!

.

Happy Reading J

.

.

.

" Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah aku menyukaimu, entah itu sampai kapan pun "

.

.

"Wonwoo Hyung"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo terbangun dari pulau empuk miliknya. Dia menyibakan selimutnya untuk bangun sembari mengucek pelan matanya untuk menerima sapaan dari sang mentari yang hangat. Membuka gorden yang tertutup untuk melongok kebawah siapa yang meneriaki namanya.

"Kenapa Mingyu ?"

Mingyu – pemuda yang meneriaki Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan melambai untuk menyapa sang hyung.

"Hyung cepat kita kan janji mau marathon pagi ini" Ujar mingyu sambil meliuk-liukan badannya – pemanasan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar ya" Ucap Wonwoo lekas kembali kekamar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Iya Hyung jangan lama-lama" Teriak Mingyu tetap dengan melakukan pemanasannya.

.

.

Derapan langkah itu terhenti kala salah seorang dari mereka memeutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak merenggangkan badannya dan meminum air dari botol yang ia bawa. Itu pun membuat seorangnya lagi juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hyung aku juga mau" Pinta Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang tengah menenggak air minumnya, sesaat setelah Wonwoo selesai, aii minum itu langsung raib diambil oleh yang meminta dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dibekas minuman bibir Wonwoo.

"YAKK ! hati-hati minumnya, nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Wonwoo kepada Mingyu. Tak dipungkiri perbuatan Mingyu tadi membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo mengeluarkan rona kemerahan diarea pipinya.

"Itukan sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung" Ujar Wonwoo dalam hati sambil menatap kearah Mingyu tepatnya kearah bibir. Yang sedang ditatap menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan dan menghentikan kegiatannya, beralih menatap wajah Hyungnya yang tengah terbengong dengan mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo pelan.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo tersentak mengetahui wajah Mingyu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan saking dekatnya dia bisa merasakan deru nafas miliknya. Dan kalaupun kau tak sengaja bergerak, maka yang ada hidung mereka akan saling bertabrakan. Seakan tersihir oleh pesona milik Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya menaik turunkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari IYA.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi jantungku tidak. Jantungku berdetak tidak normal."

Wonwoo refleks memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit jauh dari Mingyu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Wonwoo cepat sembari mengatur pacu jantungnya senormal mungkin. Akibatnya semburat merah menempel lagi dikedua pipinya yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Begitu ya, aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa." Ujar Mingyu sembari melemparkan bekas air mineral tadi ketempat sampah lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

Keduanya mendudukan diri dibangku taman yang di depannya ada pemandangan dengan sungai yang ada angsa dan burung yang saling berinteraksi. Dan tak lupa juga ada padang rumput ilalang yang berada dibelakang danau tersebut. Cuaca pun sangat bagus dengan angin yang berhembus lembut dengan mentari hangat seolah berharap orang-orang yang menerima keberadaannya merasa bahagia.

Perpaduan yang pas bukan.

Menikmati sisa waktu pagi yang sebentar lagi akan berpindah haluan dengan matahari yang teganya mengeluarkan aura hangat yang sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Mereka masih saja santai dengan sesekali tertawa bersama dan mengobrol, mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, namun sebelum beranjak dari sana, seseorang dari mereka berkata "Hyung besok kita kesini lagi ya, nanti aku yang jemput, awas jangan sampai lupa". Seorang lagi hanya mampu menjawab sambil menanggukkan kepala (lagi) lalu melangkah mendahului dengan lengkungan tipis tergambar di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Iya, aku tunggu jemputannya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, daun yang jatuh , disertai tetesan air mata dari sang dewa langit tak terbendung meski hanya sebuah tetesan kecil, apabila itu berlangsung lama maka akan mengakibatkan genangan air yang banyak bukan, dan itu merepotkan menurut sebagian orang.

Untungnya kedua pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman panjang yang beratapkan pohon rindang menjulang, dengan batang dan ranting yang punya banyak daun yang lebat serta hijau. Dengan begitu keduanya tidak terlalu kejatuhan tetesan air mata tersebut.

Keduanya serentak merapatkan mantel dan jaket mereka kala sang belaian alami menghantam mereka. Yang satu menyusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya, dan satunya melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Berusaha masing-masing agar tubuh mereka merasa hangat.

Hening melanda keduanya kini, menyisakan sebuah suara yang ditimbulkan dari daun kering yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Terhuyung melambai-lambai menghampiri dekat kedua anak adam itu duduk.

Suara hujan berangsur-angsur menggema rendah. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah mengakhiri tangisannya. Keberuntungan untuk semua orang bahwa akhirnya cuaca sangat cerah disertai angin yang menyapa lembut.

Mingyu berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai percakapannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Hari ini sangat cerah ya?"

Wonwoo menoleh sebentar kearah Mingyu lalu beralih lagi menatap kearah depan. "Humm, iya." Jeda sebentar Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan "Jadi ada keperluan apa kau menjemputku untuk datang kesini." Wonwoo itu tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Lain halnya dengan Mingyu, dia berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wonwoo. Terpaksa Mingyu harus menelan kata-kata gomabalanya yang sedari tadi ia rangkai untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo itu orang yang cuek, jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya pelan. Mingyu mendapati kenyataan bahwa hari ini Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis dan cantik.

"Hyung ... "

"Iya"

"Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku janji akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku."

"Ehh , tunggu sebentar. Otakku belum menerima sinyal penuh mendadak seperti ini"

"Bagaimana Hyung? Kau maukan ?"

Wonwoo ingin menghentikan semua delusi yang dia buat sendiri. Dirinya masih terlalu waras saat menerima suara merasuki gendang telinganya. Apa? jadi kekasih seorang Kim Mingyu? Mustahil. Tapi ini terlalu buntu untuk seorang Jeon, bahwa pada kenyataannya dirinya tak sedang mengigau atau apapun. Dia tak memungkiri bahwa dia juga mulai menyadari ada rasa aneh ketika dia sedang berdua dengan seorang Mingyu, rasa yang tak pernah meyerangnya sebelumnya. Tapi entah itu rasa apa?

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung?" itu suara Mingyu. Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa posisi wajah Mingyu kini sangat dekat sekitar 5 cm dari wajahnya. Helaan nafas lembut menyapa pipi halus Wonwoo, tak dipungkiri mungkin dikedua sisi pipi si Jeon mungkin ada semburat warna merah jambu tak kasat mata terbentuk.

" Iya " singkat tapi terasa jelas saat indra pendengar Mingyu menangkap suara nyaring tapi bervolume kecil. Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum tampannya sementara kini si Jeon tengah merunduk malu. Tangan kanan Mingyu menangkup dagu Wonwoo, mencoba menyeimbangkan kedua onix matanya dengan Wonwoo. Menatap sebentar bola mata Wonwoo, lalu beralih menatap bibir plum milik Wonwoo.

Cup ...

Hanya kecupan ringan yang didapati seorang Jeon. Dia sedikit kecewa akan perlakuan si Kim. Wonwoo kira dia akan mendapat ciuman manis dari bibir penuh pesona milik Mingyu. Tapi tak disangka ditengah rasa kecewanya, ternyata Mingyu mengeluarkan smirk yang mengandung banyak arti. Mingyu sadar perubahan air muka Wonwoo yang menundukan kepalanya lagi.

Mingyu menundukan kepala dengan bibir yang diarahkan kepada bibir Wonwoo. Menyesap sebentar lalu melumatnya lembut. Wonwoo yang terkejut memejamkan matanya, well ini adalah First Kiss nya yang diberikan untuk seorang Kim Mingyu.

Jeon Wonwoo untuk Kim Mingyu

Menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua untuk memulai awal perjalan hidupnya keduanya. Melalui rintangan yang nantinya akan menghalang jalannya kisah kasih mereka. Mereka sadar akan hal tabu yang mereka jalani ini, tapi peduli setan akan hal itu. Mereka yang menjalaninya kenapa orang lain yang repot.

Cinta itu tak pernah salah. Tuhan pun tak bersalah. Tapi yang salah itu, ketika cinta mulai membuat akal sehat kita kehilangan rasionalitasnya.

.

.

.

Kkeut.

End or Tbc

05'01'2017

AN Time :

Apa ini? saya pun gak tahu. Uhh Meanie tuh udah kayak pasangan Real tao gak sih. Pengen rasanya ngebawa tuh 2 orang ke KUA biar dinikahin. Dan aku sebel sama Mingyu yang nempel terus ke Minghao ato kebalik, Wonunya kemanain woyy/timpuk Mingyu/.

Ohh iya, maafkeun saya yang telah menyebarkan virus yang bernama typo yakk/Hehe, nyengir kuda/

Last but not Least

Review Juseyoo!

©dyn_amity


End file.
